Harry Potter and the Suprising Sixth Year
by HDMroxMySox
Summary: This is my 1st fic, but under this pen name as well as my other. Ron's liked Hermione forever, but Hermione NEVER in a million years liked Ron...or did she? Harry gets a suprise that will change his life forever. Minor OOtP spoilers.
1. The New Beginning

A/N: this is my first fic!! I'm very excited.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the world of HP. Don't bother me.  
  
Chapter 1-The new beginning  
  
Hermione had just gotten on the train, when a whirl of flaming red hair erupted in her face. "Ron!" she said, very happy to see one of her best friends. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm just happy to see you."  
  
Hermione blushed, as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug as she went off to find her other friend.  
  
However, the train started moving, and Harry was nowhere in sight.  
  
Ron and Hermione got a compartment to themselves in the middle of the train. She hadn't seen him since last term, since Dumbledore didn't want them interacting because of the Order. They talked, but all the while, Hermione was getting more and more worried about Harry.  
  
When she could take no more, Hermione went to the conductor. He said that Harry was safe, and not to worry. That made her feel better.  
  
Hermione went back to her compartment, to find Ron in the company of no other than Draco Malfoy, and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron, she discovered, was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
A/N: How's that? A cliffy on my first chapter! I promise, all the rest will be longer. MUCH longer. Anyway, please review. The faster you review, the faster the chapters go out. Like I said, this is my 1st fic, so I won't be so demanding in the future. Thanks!! 


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

A/N: I tried to get this out ASAP, and to my 1st reviewers, childofnite, me, (who is my friend Amy) DumbledoresQuill, and HarryFan13: THANKS!!!!!!!  :)

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious I own nothing.

Chapter 2- Arriving at Hogwarts

            "Ron?!  Ron!  Can you hear me?"

            Hermione's attempts to awaken her friend were useless.  Hermione rounded on Malfoy, and he looked frightened by her expression.  He resumed his cool, and drawled, "Hey Mudblood!  Looks like your _boy_friend is out cold!"  He laughed menacingly.

Hermione jinxed him to next Tuesday, while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly.

            "Move out boys," Hermione shrilled, "You don't add much to the décor."

She then jinxed them so they bunny-hopped out.

            Hermione knelt next to Ron and whispered, "_Ennervate_!"

            Ron suddenly awoke, and sat up nervously.  "Hermione?  Wh-What happened?  I was eating a chocolate frog, and I turned around, because the door opened, and I thought it was you, but there was Malfoy, with his wand on me…."

            Hermione silenced him by kissing his cheek.  "It's Okay, Ron.  We're nearly at Hogwarts.  You have to get changed into your robes.  And since we're prefects, we have to help the 1st years." 

            Ron groaned.  "Stupid first years," he thought.

            Soon after, they got off the Hogwarts Express, helped the first years, and got into Hogwarts.  Hermione didn't realize how much she missed the vast castle until the sight came around the corner.

            Ron and Hermione went into the Great Hall, with Ron anticipating the feast.

            After the sorting, the school had the start-of-term feast.  Dumbledore rose.  "Hello!  And welcome to Hogwarts!  I have a few start-of-term notices I can give out, but they can wait until after the feast.  Tuck in!"

            Suddenly, mounds of potatoes, piles of chicken, bushels of apples, pears, oranges, and Nimpwentz (a new candy from Honeydukes) cluttered the four house tables.

A/N: I know, I know, it's almost as short as the last one.  I'm adding the next chapter today though, too.  Review!!  It's one of the pleasures in my life.


	3. Finding Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, the talented JKR does, don't sue me… Blah, Blah, Blah…

Chapter 3- Finding Harry

            As Ron stuffed his face with the delectable food the poor house elves made, (Hermione still didn't totally give up on S.P.E.W.) Harry slipped in unnoticed by everyone but Hermione.

            "Harry!  Where have you been!  I was so worried because you weren't on the train…"

Harry whispered, "Shhhh!  I'll tell Ron and you later."

As Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way up to Gryffindor tower, Hermione wouldn't stop badgering Harry about why he wasn't on the train, so he told her.

"Dumbledore wanted to speak to me before school started.  He just talked about Voldemort and stuff…." His last sentence trailed off into nothingness.  If they only knew the half of it….

            Professor Dumbledore owled Harry to tell him he was to report to school a day early, and that they needed to talk.  A week after he got this mysterious letter, a whole group of order members, including Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and a new person to the order, Carrie Ennui-Apuro, who looked a little creepy, like more dead than alive, came and picked him up.  Harry guessed there were about twenty, in all.  They rode on brooms to King's Cross, like last year,  where the scarlet steam engine was waiting for him.  Harry rode there alone, and when he got to Hogwarts, The headmaster greeted him in the Great Hall.

            "Good evening Harry.  Have a nice ride?"  Harry nodded.  "We'll discuss this in my office shall we?"

            Professor Dumbledore led Harry into his office, and the first thing Harry noticed was Fawkes, Dumbledore's giant pet Phoenix.  He had always favored that bird; it was a great help to him when he needed it.

            "So Harry, I take it you got my message?" Harry nodded again.  He wished that Dumbledore would just say what he had to say.  "Well, Harry, what I have called you in here is difficult to discuss.  You see…"


End file.
